


Bro Hymn (Tribute)

by SurferGuy333 (apurochi)



Category: Digimon Savers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/SurferGuy333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sweaty and I love pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Hymn (Tribute)

kouki couldn’t feel much through the condom. it made it easier to ignore this guy and focus on his cigarette. the less he reacted, the more into it the guy got. kouki understood how he felt. he was the same way.

this was probably the third one this month he’d brought to his car or met with in a public bathroom or whatever. nothing really that intimate. nothing more than thirty minutes. there wasn’t really anything that fun or enjoyable about the adventure, but there was something missing from his life and he was willing to try to fill the hole with blowjobs from random dudes.

the guy finished him off with his hands and they stared at each other the whole time until kouki shuddered and closed his eyes. by now he was used to the clean up. he dropped the guy off where he told him to and drove home.

he opened his fridge and went to finish the take-out he’d left in there while sitting in front of the tv. he shoved a forkful into his mouth and scrambled for the remote. nothing was really sticking with him. everything was boring and everything was awful and he just shut his eyes and went to sleep.

・

he met masaru at the pier.

“jesus, took you long enough.” he always said this, regardless of how early or late kouki was. he handed him his cigarettes. the urgency with which he snatched them from his hands made kouki snicker out loud without meaning to.

“what the fuck are you laughing about, blueballs?” masaru sounded offended. he rummaged through his pockets for a lighter. “if chika knew I was smoking she’d bite my head off and I’d never hear the end of it.” he took a long drag. they both smoked quietly, looking out at the water. if you asked kouki he’d say it was pretty fucking gay. like some indie coming of age movie about teens and their apathy or lack of contribution to society.

he took the time to say it out loud. “this is like some gay coming of age movie.” masaru turned to stare at him, his incredulous expression illuminated slightly by the dim light.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about half the time.” after another drag, he added, “you’re the gay one.”

we’re both gay, moron. the thought went unsaid. doesn’t your mother worry that you’re out so late? this concept might as well have been foreign to him at this point. he didn’t have anyone at home waiting for him, and he hadn’t for a long time.

kouki wanted to ask him why he was even there, why he was wasting his time hanging out with him, but he also didn’t want him to actually think about it and reconsider. he liked having someone to talk to, even if their relationship started because he was peddling cigarettes to a minor. he ended up having more in common with masaru than he thought. they spent their nights making fun of each other, calling each other a whole slew of uncreative, childish insults. kouki even brought beer with him once, but masaru took one sip and grimaced, commenting on how terrible it was for like two seconds before he went back to making fun of kouki’s hair or lip ring or whatever.

he wanted masaru to punch him. hit him so hard his jaw dislocated, break his ribs with a baseball bat. he didn’t really know. he knew he was strong, and not fake strong, like kouki and his gym muscles. he’d even heard of him before, just not by name. some middle schooler laying waste to whole groups of delinquents for looking at him the wrong way or something.

“I want to be the strongest,” he’d told him one day. “I want to find somebody worthy of fighting me.” kouki didn’t think it was him. he looked at him while he thought masaru wasn’t paying attention and saw a fierceness in him he knew he’d never find in himself. it made him want to follow him, support him. there was no way in hell he’d bow down to a middle schooler, though, and he’d never tell him he thought he was anything but, say, a little shit.

masaru finished the cigarettes kouki had brought him, and he got up to leave, brushing the dirt off his jeans. “I’ll meet you here in a week, I guess. same price as always?” he asked.

“keep your money,” kouki said. “I’m done extorting and corrupting children for a quick buck.”

masaru's eyes widened. “I swear to god if you don’t show up next week I’ll destroy you.” kouki smiled. he didn’t doubt it.

“get out of my face, idiot.” by the time he'd said this masaru had already turned around and flipped him off. he watched him walk away and disappear behind the warehouses. he put out his cigarette when he was done and drove back home.


End file.
